Mad Arc (Working Title)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: 'You are Hereby invited to the wedding of Jaune Arc and Moxxi Hodunk'. A simple letter but a definite shock to his friends on Remnant. The story of his time on Pandora, the wedding to his love, and what comes thereafter. (I know the summary is bad but it makes more sense as you read) (Ages for Moxxi and Jaune will be explained in story to make things fit better)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know everyone expected 'Master of the Horseman' to be the next updated as it was first in the current cycle but it and 'Heir of Fury' both tied for first, so they will both be getting three updates and be paired for their posting.**

 **AN2: Cinder didn't attack during the Vytal festival in this fic. She and her cronies are still a thing, the attack just didn't happen then. The plot to do so is happening at the current point in the story, not when teams RWBY and JNPR joined the academy.**

 **AN3: This story starts in the middle of things. It will begin with the preparation of the wedding which are partway through the story of Borderlands 2. The first part of the story will be Jaune and the others telling their story to his friends on Remnant and then once it's caught up the story will continue from there. There will be some changes to certain characters whether it be design wise or personality wise, but they are all explained during the told story by some factor changed due to having Jaune around. Example, Moxxi cutting back on some of her makeup. She still has some but not the Harley Quinn levels of before.**

Mad Arc (Working title)

Chapter 1

-Ruby-

Yawning, the twenty-four-year-old huntress drudged down to the mailroom of her apartment building. "Morning miss Rose," the mailroom attendant smiled "you and the others doing alright today? Nothing bad happen on that last mission?"

"Nah," she yawned not caring that she was in pajamas and bedroom slippers "just a routine Beowulf pack."

"No problem for you seven then." The attended laughed, sliding the stack of mail that had built up for her and her roommates while they were off on the mission "And I hope your friend enjoys their big day."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused at the apartment worker who simply smirked and pointed at the top piece of mail. Eyes wide she clutched the stack of mail and shot off towards the apartment with the rest of her team, Pyrrah, Nora, and Ren. "Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!" she screamed as she shot into their apartment, rose petals trailing in her wake. Ren, Pyrrah, Weiss, and Blake were already up and making breakfast but jumped at her intrusion. Nora, who was snoring on a chair in the living room, yelped and fell out as she was startled awake.

"Who?! What?! Where?!" Yang burst out of her room, still half dressed in her pajamas and holding a baseball bat from the wrong end.

"I got a letter from Jaune!" she crowed out, rushing over to the counter with the stack of mail.

"Ruby, why is that worth you bursting in and screaming at the top of your lungs?" Weiss sighed, her partner from Beacon pinching the bridge of her nose "You, Ren, and Nora call, or write, or email him at least once a week. Even I email the dunce on occasion."

"Well it's worth bursting in because he's getting married!" Ruby exclaimed, slapping down several copies of a piece of mail onto the counter as everyone rushed over to look at them. 'Ruby Rose, you are hereby invited to the wedding of Jaune Arc and Moxxi Hodunk'

"He…he's…" Pyrrah stammered out, eyes wide as everyone picked up their own copies of the invitation. Sighing softly, Ruby gave her old friend's shoulder a squeeze, Pyrrah having never really given up on her infatuation with Jaune. The eight of them had met their first year at Beacon and, despite a rough start, had all become as thick as thieves. That changed when, during the festival, one James Ironwood had learned that Jaune got into Beacon on less than authentic transcripts. Without even bothering to bring Ozpin in on the matter, who had known about the transcripts and was letting Jaune earn his place, Ironwood had exposed Jaune and used the Vale Council to have the Arc expelled from the academy. He had refused to cave in and roll over though, getting an apartment in Vale and using his semblance that the eight of them had discovered shortly before his expulsion. Jaune had the ability to manipulate and communicate with any technology nearby him. As he developed his ability he had begun studying robotics, machinery, and weapon design. Last she had heard he was working on some sort of teleportation device.

"Hey, there's a picture." Nora tilted her head as she opened her letter and noticed something fall out onto the table. Picking it up, Nora flipped the image over only for the orangette's jaw to drop, "Holy fuck!" Interest peaked, Ruby opened her own letter and pulled out the photo, eyes bulging out at what she saw. In the photo she saw Jaune looking as he usually did, having grown into himself since leaving Beacon. He sat at some sort of bar with a woman in a purple outfit and a few touches of makeup.

"Damn," Yang whistled at the picture "I second that Nora. How on Remnant did ol' Vomit Boy manage to pull this off?"

"He's getting married." Pyrrah muttered dazed, still having not moved on from that simple fact, Nora patting the arm of her teammate sympathetically.

"At least they look happy together." Blake tried awkwardly, the six of them having tried for years to get Pyrrah to either finally confess to Jaune, who remained seemingly oblivious to her affections, or to move on without any success. Grabbing her Scroll, Ruby began to type out Jaune's number to see if she could get a video call pulled up for him to RSVP to the invitation.

The call only managed a couple rings before being answered, "Hello?" a blonde woman who looked like a sailor appeared on screen.

"Oh, sorry, just have typed in the wrong number." She winced apologetically, reaching for the end call button.

"If you meant to call Jaune Arc you haven't, this is his number." The woman said with a smile, "And you must be Ruby Rose, he talks about you often."

"If this is his number then who are you?" Nora asked, leaning in close to the screen with a critical eye.

"Nora Valkyrie I presume?" the woman asked with dry amusement, "My name is Felicity, I'm Mr. Arc's assistant. He's in his workshop right now, I will go let him know you've called." The now named Felicity blinked off screen for less than a minute before appearing again, "He will be here momentarily." She smiled. Sure enough, not even five minutes later, they heard footsteps before Jaune picked up the scroll on the other end, Felicity moving with the device oddly enough.

"Thanks Felicity," Jaune smiled, "I appreciate the heads up."

"Happy to help Mr. Arc." Felicity smiled before disappearing again.

"When will she call me by my bloody name?" Jaune grumbled before focusing on the screen, "Hey guys!" the blond arc grinned "How you been? Get the mail I sent?"

"You bet we did vomit boy!" Yang crowed, snatching away the Scroll, "How'd you score a ten like that?"

"I think you mean eleven Fire-Cracker." Jaune quipped, showing no signs of the social anxiety he had when at Beacon, "And honestly I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Yang behave!" Weiss scolded, slapping Yang on the back of the head and taking the scroll to put it so everyone could see Jaune, "I got to say Arc, you two certainly look happy together in that picture."

"Thanks Weiss." He smiled at the Schnee Heiress, the two having formed a genuinely close friendship once Jaune had stopped asking her out on dates, "You seven are the last ones to respond, should I be worried?"

"We've been out on a mission for a while, just got the invites today." Ruby piped in, leaning forward with a grin, "I called to let you know I'm gonna be there."

"You're not leaving me out!" Nora cheered, squeezing shoulder to shoulder with Ruby as they smiled at their friend, "Ren and I'll be there!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ren smirked, raising a playful challenging eyebrow at the hammer user.

"This mean you don't want to be my Best Man?" Jaune asked Ren who got stunned out of the dry snark the shinobi like huntsman typically displayed.

"Best man?" Ren gaped, "You want me to…"

"Ren, you've been like a brother to me since Beacon." Jaune said earnestly, "And while we haven't seen each other as much recently you're still that to me. I wanted you to be my best man and Moxxi wants Nora and Ruby to be two of her bridesmaids."

"Yes!" she and Nora squealed in delight at the prospect as Jaune gave them both a happy grin.

"Great, that's a relief." He laughed, "We'll arrive in Vale to start making preparations next Saturday, can I expect you guys to be there to welcome me?"

"You kidding? I'm calling in my vacation days!" Ruby laughed out, the excited little kid in her coming out with a vengeance, "No Way I'm missing getting to meet you and Mrs. Vomit Boy."

"Gonna bring a Mister Crater Face with you?" Jaune shot back as she pouted at the totally unfair and uncalled for dig at something that had happened one time and been a complete accident. One by one, the others began to say they'd take time off too, Nora speaking for the still dazed Pyrrah.

"Are your parents coming?" she asked after a moment, hesitating slightly at the awkward subject. Jaune's parents had been outraged when they learned how he had gotten into Beacon, the ensuing argument one of the worst Ruby had ever seen anyone be in as they tried to make their son move back to their home and take a job they picked out for him, she was fairly sure they mentioned picking his wife as well but the argument was year ago and she had admittedly been hiding in her cloak to avoid the screaming.

"No, they aren't on the invitation list. My sisters? Yes. Grandpa Arc? Also yes. Those two parental failures? No, not so much." Jaune scowled, a scar she didn't remember darkening with the expression before Jaune shook off the bad memories, "Anyway, I also invited some of the other teams from Beacon and the ones we met at the Vytal Festival. A certain Monkey Faunus included." The last was paired with a teasing smirk towards Blake who groaned good naturedly at the mention of Sun. "Anyway guys, got to go. I'm in the middle of my latest project and if I leave the others alone with it for too long there might not be a lab to come back to. I'll see you guys when I get there."

A chorus of 'Bye Jaune' later everyone grabbed a quick something to eat as they changed, planning on heading out to look for wedding gifts.

"He's getting married." The still dazed Pyrrah muttered, having not moved from her barstool.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I decided to update this story and Deadshot on account of the recent trailer for Borderlands 3 as well as the release of the game of the year remaster for the original Borderlands. Got it on the Friday after it came out and powered through a Mordecai playthrough of main story and Jacobs Cove in that same weekend. Loving the remaster and the 'Violence' revolver is one of my new favorite pistols. Although I also found out something weird. Borderlands 2 and the Pre-Sequel? I'm a damn good shot with a sniper riffle most of the time, and even at my worst I'm decent. But in the original Borderlands? I SUCK with the sniper riffle but am frequently sniping with a friggin revolver of all things all throughout the game. After a bit, my fiancé and I just accepted it as yet another weird thing about me and moved on. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **AN2: Just to give clarification about ages I already said Ruby was twenty-four so Jaune is twenty-six. I'm having Moxxi be thirty-three. We know what the Hodunks are like, so I have it where her oldest kid, Scooter, was born when she was thirteen. Just wanted to make sure that's clear.**

Mad Arc

Chapter 2

-Ruby-

Bouncing up and down eagerly, Ruby looked out over the wall of Vale along with her friends. Off to the side she saw her old Beacon Professors as well as Jaune's sisters all doing the same, the group making up a part of the list of invitees to Jaune's wedding. "Where's his bullhead?" Weiss frowned as she looked about the sky, "Didn't he say he'd be here by one?"

"I think he said _around_ one." Blake frowned, "And I don't see anyone either. Ruby, your scope picking up anything?"

"Nadda." Ruby groaned, a spare scythe for Crescent Rose held to her eye like a spyglass, the upgraded piece of gear designed to pinpoint movement in the distance.

"Ozpin, there you are!" a familiar voice that Ruby despised spoke up as she glanced to see General James Ironwood and Winter Schnee, both in Vale for the Vytal Festival, approaching the headmaster.

"James." Ozpin said stiffly as Ruby grinned smugly at the disapproval in her old headmaster's face. Ozpin had been rather pissed off when Ironwood had Jaune expelled.

"I've been looking for you all day, old friend." Ironwood put a hand on Ozpin's shoulder and tried to give a charismatic laugh, but it fell flat upon not being returned. "I have more papers for us to go over for the festival."

"I took the day off James; I'll get to it tomorrow." Ozpin turned back to looking over the wall, "I'm busy right now."

"Doing what?" Winter looked incredulous at what she likely as someone shirking their duties.

"If you _must_ know Winter," Weiss spoke up, the Atlas military duo having not noticed them until now "we're waiting for a friend of ours. Our _good_ friend Jaune Arc is coming back into town for his wedding today."

"Jaune Arc?" Ironwood frowned in confusion, "Why is that name familiar?"

"He was a student of mine you got expelled." Ozpin snapped as Yang held back Nora from attacking Ironwood for not just having Jaune expelled but then putting him out of his mind and forgetting about him.

"Oh right, that was his name." Ironwood blinked, actually caught off guard by Ozpin's sharp response, "But why come to meet an expelled criminal?"

"He was one of my students James and I knew about his transcripts as I've told you time and time again. He deserved the chance to earn his place."

"Um…guys." Ren spoke up but was ignored.

"That doesn't mean what he did wasn't illegal!" Ironwood argued back, Winter nodding resolutely beside him.

"Guys." Ren spoke a little more insistently as some of Jaune's sisters looked the same direction their resident ninja was, everyone else focused on the drama unfolding in front of them.

"Do you really want me to start airing dirty laundry James?" Goodwitch raised an eyebrow challengingly at Ironwood.

"GUYS!" Ren snapped.

"WHAT?!" Ironwood, Ozpin, and Goodwitch turned to Ren who just pointed at the sight the rest of us were now gawking at. Descending from the clouds wasn't a Bullhead but a massive airship, dwarfing even the flagship of the Atlas fleet. It was painted dark crimson with the name 'The Olympian' painted at the head.

"Soldiers!" Ironwood began barking into his scroll, "Prepare to release the Paladins! I want-"

"JAMES!" Ozpin thundered, pulsing his aura which actually knocked the two Atlas soldiers back a step "This is not Atlas and you have no right to attack that ship."

"Ozpin, that's a warship!" Ironwood snapped, pointing at the very large and obvious turrets on the ship, "Are you so willing to throw away the lives of Vale's citizens to a powerful force?"

"That ship is the one I've been standing here an hour waiting for." Ozpin smirked, "Jaune Arc did tell me the ship was red and called the Olympian. I just thought he was exaggerating when he said it put your flagship to shame."

"Is it landing outside the wall?" Nora tilted her head as the ship began its slow descent.

"That thing's too big to land inside town." Ren shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on guys, what are we standing around here for?!" Ruby laughed and shot down towards the ship, a trail of rose petals left in her wake.

"You heard the lady!" Yang let out a whoop and leapt off the wall after her, the rest of their friends doing the same. The professors who were invited taking a more sedate descent while Ironwood and Winter were just left behind. Getting to the ship, Ruby saw a gangplank descend as a group of men in crimson armor, the color matching the ship, descend and take positions to form a tunnel to walk through.

"What in the?" Jaune's oldest sister, Saffron, looked confused at what was clearly a military group being the first off the ship.

"Presenting Commandant Arc!" the lead soldier shouts out, "Commander of the Vault Hunters! First Officer of the Crimson Raiders! MEN! SALUTE!"

"Hoorah!" the rest of the soldiers saluted as a new group began descending the gangplank. This group was full of men and women in all sorts of clothes and at the end she saw Jaune holding hands with the woman form the picture, Moxxi.

"HEH?!" she gaped along with her friends and Jaune's sisters.

"Surprise?" Jaune looked sheepish even as Moxxi was laughing uproariously at him, "…I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Jaune sighed, slumping in defeat at their expressions.

"Big time vomit boy." Yang nodded with only a hint of a growl, "Big time."

-Jaune-

Leaning back in his seat at the bar, Jaune wrapped an arm around Moxxi's waist. At the giant table with them were his sisters, friends, and old teachers from Remnant he had invited to the wedding. Every other place in the building was filled by vault hunters, crimson raiders, or other sanctuary citizens. The wait staff running around like crazy to take all the orders. The owner was being paid in gemstones grown in the Fridge and happily counting the giant stones.

"Soooooo…" Saffron shifted awkwardly as Adrian happily played with a toy Skag he had brought for his nephew, "Commandant?"

"It's a rank equal to that of Major." He explained sheepishly, "I got it on Pandora."

"Pan-watta?" Nora blinked confused.

"Gesundheit." Yang added.

"Major?!" Weiss gaped.

"Um…what they said?" Ruby tried.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Blake groans as Pyrrah and Ren stay silent.

"Pandora is the…planet I've been on past couple years." He rubbed the back of his head, "Remember that teleporter I told you I was making?" a few wary nods met his answer, "Well it was similar to the teleporter that existed in another galaxy, so it linked up and brought me to a moon called Elpis."

"You were such a cute little vagabond." Moxxi cooed, tugging at his cheek as his sisters all grinned at seeing him be teased by his Fiancé.

"Vagabond?" Pyrrah scowled at that, much to Jaune's confusion.

"I showed up on Elpis having not showered for a weak, covered in oil stains, with a week and a half of beard growth, and my clothes rather damaged by the rough teleportation." Jaune laughed, "I looked like a crazy homeless guy."

"You are crazy Jaune-Jaune." Nora ribs with a smirk, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Hmmmm, Mad Jaune." Moxxi purred as she rubbed his leg, "I like the sound of that. Don't you Sugah?"

"I could get used to it." Jaune smiled, pecking his love's cheek, tuning out the loud bar.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still focused on you GOING TO ANOHTER PLANET!" Saffron exclaimed, throwing up her hands, "And not only how, but WHY you joined their military!"

"Well…technically we're a rebellion." Moxxi snorted with a frown, "Jaune told me about your families company Weiss, our planet is under the grip of a company that's _far_ worse." At Weiss and Blake's skeptical expressions, Moxxi gave a scowl, "The CEO of said company, for an example, likes attacking cities of people for whatever reason, often because he thinks they're 'bandits'. He takes pride in telling stories of actions such as gouging out the eyes of a man with a spoon, said man's only crime being trying to protect his family. Oh, and he's spent the last decade or so torturing and keeping his daughter locked up as a slave."

The remnant natives all look horrified at that description, "Why didn't you tell us about this?!" Ruby exclaimed while looking decidedly green about the spoon story.

"I knew you all would want to come and fight as well." Jaune admitted honestly, his expression hardening, "Ruby, Pandora is far larger than Remnant and with a far larger population of humans. Many of the natives are bandits or work for the military of the company we mentioned, Hyperion. We've had to kill thousands upon thousands over the course of the rebellion on both the front of Bandits and Hyperion. Would you feel comfortable seeing med with buzz saw battle axes charging at you and knowing you had to shoot them till they stopped moving? Of killing things that aren't Grimm?"

The silence is deafening, "That's what I thought. I'd appreciate help but I don't want to push you guys to a point you aren't able to handle going."

"Why…why don't you just tell us more about your home and this group you're with." Ren suggested, easing the tension as everyone began calming, likely through the ninja's semblance.

"Well, for that I would recommend Marcus." Jaune laughed, "Old cheapskate is one hell of a story teller. Oi! Marcus!"

"What?!" the weapons merchant yelled back, having been talking with the bar owner about Lien and learning the money system of Remnant.

"I have an audience for you to tell your favorite story to!" Jaune grinned as Marcus' eyes lit up, clapping his hands together eagerly as more and more people began listening in, Marcus' story of the Vault being a favorite in Sanctuary.

"So…" Marcus sat down with a tankard of Ale "You want to hear a story, eh? One about treasure hunters? Ha-ha, have I got a story for you!" Pandora. This is our home. But make no mistake- this is not a planet of peace and love. They say it's a wasteland; that it's dangerous; that only a fool would search for something of value here." Marcus grinned and jerked a thumb into his chest, "Then perhaps I am a fool. But do not be fooled by what Pandora appears to be. There was a legend…Many people tell it. The legend, of the vault. My father would always go on and on about the vault; even with his dying breath. Advanced Alien technology. Infinite wealth. Fame. Power. Women." The last was said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at Moxxi who just flipped him off, getting only a laugh from the gun seller. "So you can understand why some little kiddos who hear the stories grow up to become Vault hunters. Well, I have a story you may not believe. But I tell you it is true. The legend of the Vault is real! And it is there, on Pandora. Add in a.. let's say, a 'Guardian Angel', to guide the Vault Hunters to their prize. The tale begins on Pandora, with the brave vault hunters, the guardian angel, and, most importantly…me" the vault hunters all rolled their eyes while the children and the Remnant natives all look eager for story time.


End file.
